This invention relates to directional signs, and more particularly to a sign having a pivotal part which is used to indicate the availability of, or closure of, a check out lane in a supermarket or other retail establishment.
Check out lanes in supermarkets and other establishments where customers gather goods for subsequent purchase are opened and closed depending on the number of customers in the establishment, and the availability of personnel for checking out customers. When lanes are closed, sometimes a chain may be drawn across the lane, or a sign is placed on the lane, or a shopping cart is strategically positioned in the passageway next to the lane to indicate to the customer that the lane is closed. However the closure may be signified, the process is either cumbersome, or utilizes loose signs or other parts that can be lost or mislaid, or both.